


Love At Second Sight

by Skims_World



Series: Crack Fics [2]
Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cheating, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Kissing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skims_World/pseuds/Skims_World
Summary: George was a simple pig.Of course, he knew that. He loved his simple life. With his simple family. With his simple playtimes, with his simple toy. 'Dinosaur', was his name. Alas, the toy was all he needed, in his simple life. Wake up, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, play (Either with Peppa, or with his Dinosaur.), eat dinner, take a bath, get ready for bed, then go to bed. It was simple. Easy, really. It wasn't until he saw something on the Telly, that really got him thinking.It was a kissing scene. Between two grownups. At first, it was nasty, weird. He couldn't and didn't understand why adults liked that.But then, he became curious.(This is a joke.)
Relationships: George (Peppa Pig)/Dino Roar (Peppa Pig), George(Peppa Pig)/Dinosaur (Peppa Pig)
Series: Crack Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Love At Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mami_Natalie_OwO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami_Natalie_OwO/gifts).



> This is a test.  
> This is testing out the boundaries of editing a fic can have, and testing out the system.  
> This is also a joke.  
> This fic is currently finished. 
> 
> I do not support or condone anything in this fic.

George was a simple pig.

Of course, he knew that. He loved his simple life. With his simple family. With his simple playtimes, with his simple toy. 'Dinosaur', was his name. Alas, the toy was all he needed, in his simple life. Wake up, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, play (Either with Peppa, or with his Dinosaur.), eat dinner, take a bath, get ready for bed, then go to bed. It was simple. Easy, really. It wasn't until he saw something on the Telly, that really got him thinking.

It was a kissing scene. Between two grownups. At first, it was nasty, weird. He couldn't and didn't understand why adults liked that.

But then, he became curious.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was all in his head, filling up his thoughts. He became distracted. He couldn't listen to Madame Gazelle teachings; because, he couldn't think before his mind wandered to the way those adults had mashed their lips together, sucking, licking. Then, _then_ , they would put their tongues in each other's mouth, tasting their _partner's breath_ \-- 

The more he thought about it, the more he would feel a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was weird, and made him squirm, but it wasn't _too_ unwelcome. He had a weird desire to make it stay, every time it appeared. It was the same feeling he got when he found Daddy's magazine with the pretty ladies under his bed. It was the same feeling, but stronger. More feral.

To say this had taken up his life would be the understatement of the year. 

So, since his life was wrapped up in this one toy, Dinosaur, he had thought about it.. many times. Sometimes, he would practice the positions that the adults were in with Dinosaur. One arm positioned under the tiny green dinosaur, whilst having one on Dinosaur's back. They would nuzzle each other's noses, but never anything further than that. He was too scared to try, what if Mommy Pig and Daddy Pig walk in on him doing that to Dinosaur?

They would surely take the toy away from him. And then, he wouldn't be able to smell the sweet scent Dinosaur that the toy radiated, from a lot of washer visits, he wouldn't be able to feel the soft, clean, quality short hairs of the felt Dinosaur had on the outside of him; the comforting plush the plush had inside of him; his beautiful lime green color, his small light teal spikes traveling from his head, ending the tip of his tail; the small, beady, but beautiful dark eyes... A small pang of fear shot through his chest. That thought frightened the little pig more than he'd ever admit. 

Staying safe was his only option. For now, at least.

The nuzzles and bondage could only last so long, though.

__

George's simple life wasn't so simple anymore.

The piglet couldn't hold back, anymore. He was at the end of his limit. Curiosity was consuming him. So, one day, he decided to wait until midnight. When he aroused from his bed, he tip-toed around his bed, backing up a few steps, so he could check if Peppa was asleep. Her closed eyes, and slow breathing was a clear indicator that the piglet's sister was, indeed, sound asleep. He grabbed Dinosaur, slowly opened and closed the door as gently as he could to make little to no sound, and crept around the house, into the bathroom. He turned on the light, locked the bathroom door, and proceeded to try the poses again.

He blew through them, trying to be romantic, acting as if he was going to kiss Dinosaur..

But, when he was done, it felt that time went by too fast.

He positioned Dinosaur on the floor, and then sat on his knees in front of the toy. He inhaled, exhaled, then leaned in, trying to pucker his lips the best he could, like in the movie, and--His nosed bumped into Dinosaur's snout. His eyes crinkled, and he pondered what to do. He kept trying, but it wouldn't work. He grew frustrated, not wanting to do anything more to scream, wail, and cry. But, he knew he couldn't..

The little piglet angled his face up, making sure his snout was out of the way. His lips connected with Dinosaur's teeth. Not knowing what to do, he licked and sucked on the toy's small, yellow tinted teeth, imitating the movie he saw. He was nipping the dinosaur's teeth at some parts, and sucked on his cubicles. It was not a pleasing experience, due to Dinosaur being a.. toy. And, the latter's teeth hurt his gums..

George felt silly. All of that time wasted on something as stupid as that.. the air felt colder around his face. He decided to call it a night, turned off the bathroom light, grabbed Dinosaur swiftly walked to his' and Peppa's room. He was really tired.. So, he climbed into bed, and snuggled into his blanket, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Or, that's what he expected to happen. Sleep was always easy for him.. and the piglet _was_ exhausted. He was confused. He couldn't really think.. Every few seconds his eyes would shut, then be blinking open a few moments later. He wanted to go to sleep, but something was telling, urging him to stay up. Something felt wrong, different in the air. 

The little piglet fell asleep confused.

__

Not long after the obsession, George traded Dinosaur away for Dino-Roar. It new toy really was cool; It could _roar_ willy's sake! And, the toy could _move around_. As much as he loved Dinosaur, Dino-Roar was way cooler. It did truly hurt to trade him away, though. There was something in his' old toy's eyes. The toy's beads fo eyes had looked almost betrayed, and he had felt a wave of guilt overcome him.

George had tried the adult things he has tried with Dinosaur with Dino-Roar. It wasn't as enjoyable, but nevertheless; he loved Dino-Roar a lot. 

The restless nights had long ceased after he had gotten rid of Dinosaur. He didn't question it, though. Not when he had Dino-Roar, that's all he needed in his simple life. For a simple pig, like him. 

So simple, the little pig didn't notice Dinosaur hadn't left. He was still in the ToyBox, the ever faithful toy was still there. So simple, he had fallen asleep, due to his life becoming simple again.

So simple, he hadn't felt the stinging pain of a knife going through his chest, aimed to kill, puncturing his lungs, until it was too late.

The little piglet was ever the most simple pig. His death was simple, too; many had cried for hours, wailed for him. They had held a small funeral, in which many came, mourning for the simple pig. Just a tiny coffin, for a tiny, round body.

George the pig's body wound was simple enough, for a simple pig. Just one small, quick stab wound deep enough to puncture a lung, and cause internal bleeding. Causing him to quickly choke on his own blood. Nothing revolutionary. Just like the rest. 

George really was a simple pig, afterall.

Obviously, because only the most simplest animals go into Dinosaur's special coffin. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke.
> 
> I do not support or condone anything in this fic.


End file.
